User talk:Melissar77
Skin Table Hello. I am very pleased to see that you are interested in our wiki. I can help you with the table, just tell me which skins you want to be in it and I can place it on your user page =] 03:51, 9/3/2011 :Ok I added it, let me know if you would like to change anything on it =] 04:51, 9/3/2011 Champion Checklist Ok. I added the checklist to your page. If you want to change the checklist icons, you simply change the "no" to "yes", "want", or "undecided". Let me know if that helps =] 17:54, 9/3/2011 Re: Questions About the time zone, we all have the same issue, so there really isn't a solution to it, sorry :/ about the block, I checked your block log history and it is empty. Which admin did it say and what was the reason for the ban? 17:49, 9/4/2011 Ranked? Hello there :) I read that you like doing 3v3 on Twisted Treeline. Do you want to premake ranked or normals with me? :) If you can, can you get Skype so it's easier to communicate? I play on Friday, Saturday and Sunday and i'm in GMT +10 I'm trying to hit Gold on both Solo que (Done) and 3's ranked. If Season 1 still continues i'm going to go for platinum ;). 23:44, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Skype is a program that allows us to talk over the internet. It's like Ventrillo or Teamspeak but easier and free to use. Talking is faster than Typing. 02:18, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question Copy and paste the block details you see onto my talk page, until then I can't do anything. Also, if you were blocked then you couldn't edit users' talk pages. 01:15, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Block Hi! I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, I've removed the block from the IP. You should now be able to edit fully. 05:04, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Userpage Editing Hello. I noticed when you edit your page, your whole description is the title. If you want the text to be big, I can help you with that, it's just that when you edit your page it takes a lot of space in the wiki activity. 04:14, 9/6/2011 Page Makeover Hi again! I was wondering if if you wanted me to make you a really nice userpage. I can add borders, colors, icons, and a lot of shiny things :P let me know if you're interested. 06:43, 9/6/2011 :Ok I put together something for you. Let me know if you want anything to be changed. 02:47, 9/7/2011 ::There seemed to have been a misnaming in the Loading Image for that skin. When it is re-uploaded it will automatically appear on your page. Also, I think you should start to get involved with the community a bit more. Take part in our wiki forums here and take part in user rights nominations here. =] 05:48, 9/7/2011 Nominations Hi! I suggest taking a look at all 4 nominations we currently have. You can find them in the community messages. See ya! =] 01:23, 9/22/2011 Skins Sure. If you want, I can explain as well so that way you don't have to wait for me. Let me know. 23:35, 10/25/2011 :I added most of them, but there's too many :P Check this to edit them. It's pretty simple. Each row of skins is in groups of 5, you add the file name, then champion, space, skin name, and then add the link on the following parameter. If you don't understand it, please let me know. I just can't do them all today because I have lots of work. 05:02, 10/26/2011